


The Beginning

by BBCGirl657



Series: Double Trouble [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little one-shot to help you get to know Claire and Annie a bit!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote by BBCgirl657

All of Gryffindor house was gathered in one of the many classrooms in the castle.

The girls lined one wall and the boys lined the other.

“Why do you think we’re here?” Annie asked Claire.

“Hell if I know”, Claire said. Claire wasn’t even paying attention to her friend. She was too focused on one of the ginger twins across the room. 

Fred Weasley to be exact. 

Claire was the flirtier of the two. She spent most of her time with the quidditch team, which meant she got to flirt with Fred on a regular basis. She was even called “The Whore of Gryffindor” due to her flirty nature, but Claire had never actually slept with anyone. 

McGonagall entered the room and started explaining why they were there. 

“You mean we finally get to do something fun here?” Claire asked and everyone laughed. 

“Thank you for that Miss Sites”, McGonagall said.

Claire caught Fred’s eye and winked. 

“Do you think they have dates?” Claire asked Annie. 

“I wish George would ask me. Besides, McGonagall’s only just announced it. Give it a couple hours”, Annie said.

“Well, if Fred asks me, George will have to ask you”, Claire told her. 

On the other side of the room, Fred and George were watching the girls.

The girls were in the year under them. 

“I’m gonna ask Claire”, Fred told George.

“She seems nice”, George said. 

“She’s hot. I’d love to know what she’s like in bed”, Fred said, “Besides, blondes know how to have fun”. 

George blushed hearing his brother say that. He shouldn’t have been surprised though. 

Fred was known for being the more outgoing twin. “You gonna ask Annie?” Fred asked him. 

George blushed and said, “I…I don’t know…” 

“No need to be so shy Georgie”, Fred told him, “I’m sure her friend doesn’t have a date”.

“Well no duh. McGonagall just announced it”. 

“Annie seems like she’d be a good fit for you. She’s kinda shy too”, Fred told him. When Fred saw the look on his brother’s face, he quickly added, “Which is totally okay. Some girls love the shy and sensitive type”. 

George looked over at the girls and noticed Annie looking at him. He blushed and quickly looked away.

“Maybe he doesn’t like me”, Annie said, “He just looked away”. 

“George is just shy”, Claire told her, “He’s always like that”. 

Annie had a crush on George, but she was shyer than Claire.

“You two would go well together”, Claire told her. 

“Claire!” Annie said blushing.

“I only speak the truth Annie”, Claire said. 

McGonagall demonstrated the dance by using Ron as the music started playing. When they were done, she clapped her hands and all the girls stood up. 

“Excuse me. Coming through!” Claire said pushing past the other girls. She strutted right up to Fred. “C’mon Weasley”, she said grabbing his tie and dragging him onto the dance floor. 

Fred just grinned and winked at George.

As the other students started to get up, George walked over to Annie. “Hey”, he said. 

“Hey”, Annie replied.

“Did you…maybe want to go with me to the Yule Ball?” George asked. 

Annie smiled and nodded.

George smiled back at her and said, “May I have this dance, milady?” 

Annie giggled and said, “Yes you may, good sir”. 

George took her hand in his and led her out onto the dance floor. 

Annie glanced over at Claire and Fred. 

The two were playfully bantering back and forth. 

“How long do you think it’ll take them to get together?” George asked Annie. 

“Knowing Claire, they’re already together”, Annie said and George laughed.

If only the two knew what kind of trouble the twins would get them into, but could you really expect less from the Weasley twins?


End file.
